Spirited Away: What happens later on
by Blossom of Death
Summary: 7 years have gone by since Chihiro last seen Hakuall hope is lost until Yubaba pays her unexpected visit. Chihiro is told of Haku's troubles and returns to the spirit world. Will she be his savior,or will Haku be forever consumed by the mystic dark spell? **Author's note update added to Ch. 1**
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey

**_***Update*** 3/26/13 *** I've received a few emails over the years (two of them very recently) asking me to complete this story. I realized a long time ago that, while I enjoy reading fanfiction and do well with rping with my friends, I am not the best person at writing it. I don't put the time into it that it needs. Partly because I don't have a ton of time to spare at the moment. My ability to construct a story is much better now than it was at the time I typed this and I may at some point redo it, but it would be a complete rewrite. I am a senior in college at this moment and do not have time to take on that particular endeavor, so now is not that time. Thank you very much for the feedback. :)_**

_AN: Hey guys! It's me again...yup..just me...all by my lonesome...anyway...this isn't the first time I've wrote a Spirited Away fanfic...but it's the first time I posted one on the net...and I must say this one rather sucks compared to my others...but there's nothing I can do about that because my dad unknowingly threw them all away...ALL OF THEM...not just one but all of them...and he didn't even check to see what it was...he just threw it away...goddammit...he gets on my nerves...never mind...oh well...here's the first chapter...and probably only one if I dun get any reviews..._

_Disclaimer: I dun own it ...and everyone knows it...so shut up already.._

_Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey_

A few stars dotted the pitch black sky as Chihiro sat infront of the gateway between the Spirit World and the Human World. She didn't know why he hadn't kept his promise, unless he didn't care about her anymore. She rose to her feet, shaking her head, getting rid of any wondering questions. A lone tear ran down her cheek, and then she sprinted carelessly through the forest back home.

_:beep,beep,beep,beep:_

Chihiro knocked the alarm clock off the table, but the beeping persisted. Cursing silently she got up and kicked the alarm clock under the bed. Grumbling about not getting enough sleep she walked over to the closet and pulled out a black mini skirt, four-inch purple heels, a white spaghetti strap shirt that said, "Beauty is only skin deep, attitude runs to the bone.", and a dark purple jacket. She ran a brush through her light brown hair and pulled it back and tied it with the purple hairbow Zeniba had given her.

Her mother's voice rang throughout the house, "Chihiro, hurry up! Alana's here!"

"Coming," Chihiro shouted, then brushed on some green eyeshadow and put on some clear lip gloss.

Grabbing her purse, she ran down the stairs to meet Alana at the door.

_:five minutes later:_

"Chihiro, why do you always wear your hair up in that purple hairbow?" Alana questioned, glancing away from the road just long enough to see a dazed look on Chihiro's face.

"Oh, what? Ummmm...a friend gave it to me and it makes me feel safe," Chihiro replid coming out of her daydream.

Alana shrugged, accepting the explanation, and kept driving.

_:Second period:_

"Chihiro, wake up. Chihiro," her teacher said shaking her.

"What?" Chihiro grumbled.

She sat up to find everyone staring at her, "Oh no."

"That's right. Why do you deep falling asleep in my class? This is the third time this week," Mrs. Lee replied.

"Oh I ummmm...lack of sleep?" Chihiro stuttered.

"Sorry Chihiro, I can't let it slide this time. Go to the office...now," Mrs. Lee stated pointing at the door.

Chihiro got up and walked to the door and turned around, "Pray for me, I think I'm in for an earful."

_:The office:_

"I know it's lack of sleep Chihiro, but what is causing it?" the principal asked.

"I told you it's _nothing_," Chihiro replied clearly annoyed.

"Well Chihiro, if it happens again I'm going to call your parents," the principal said handing her an admit slip to her fourth period class.

"Whatever," Chihiro muttered taking the pass.

_:Fourth period:_

Chihiro sat in class listening to the boring lecture the teacher was giving. A piece of paper landed on her desk. She carefully unfolded it, it read:

_Chihiro,_

_I know I've already asked, but_

_will you go out with me? Please_

_give me a chance._

_Love,_

_Seth_

Chihiro scribbled down her answer and tossed it back. Seth opened it and a disappointed look appeared on his face. The letter read:

Seth,

Sorry, I told you I'm

waiting for someone.

L8er,

Chihiro

_:Sixth period:_

The teacher walked into the room and, as usual, said, "Cava?"

In unison the class replied, "Oui cava."

French, one of her favorite classes, didn't even keep her interest today.

_:On the road, again:_

The Reason, by Hoobastank, pounded out of the speakers. Alana and Chihiro were singing loudly along with it , but Chihiro's mind was elsewhere.

_:Home:_

"Later Alana!" Chihiro shouted as she ran up the stairs and entered the ocean blue house she had called home for the past seven years.

A faint, "Bye Chihiro," could be heard in the distance.

As she entered the house, the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose.

"Yo mom, we havin' breakfast for supper?" Chihiro yelled.

"Yes dear," her mother's voice sounded.

_:After supper, in Chihiro's bedroom:_

Chihiro was now wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, an overlarge tee that said , "Don't make me get my flying monkeys.", and a pair of tennis shoes. She slid the window open, her parents had been asleep for an hour, and climbed out into the oak tree beside it.

Once again she sat infront of the gateway contemplating the reasons Haku hadn't kept his promise.

"So Chihiro, how have you been doing?" a voice from the forest asked.

An angry look appeared on Chihiro's face, because if she wasn't hearing things, that was Ubaba's voice.

"What do you want Ubaba?" Chihiro replied.

"For you to help me. You see little wench, your precious Haku has been put under a spell and has taken over my bathhouse," Ubaba answered.

"Who put his under the spell?" Chihiro said, worry in her eyes.

"One of the girls working at the bathhouse. But I would watch out for her, because after being around Haku for the past seven years, she's developed her mind in such a way that even I can't tell what runs through it," Ubaba replied.

"Then why do you want my help?" Chihiro inquired.

"Because you're the only person to ever have an effect on Haku, and I'm sure you can do it," Ubaba responded.

"Are you sure? I mean, my parents and friends will be extremely worried," Chihiro said shakily.

"You can tell them where you are going," Ubaba suggested.

"They wouldn't believe me," Chihiro stated staring at her feet.

"Why not?" Ubaba questioned.

"Because not many people believe in spirits and such, the ones who do are considered crazy," Chihiro replied still staring at her feet.

"Oh. Why not tell them you're visiting me...and Zeniba? I could cast a spell so they would let you go," Ubaba offered.

"You'd do that?" Chihiro's eyes widened.

"I'd do anything to get my bathhouse back and if I remember correctly Haku promised you he would see you again, am I right?" Ubaba gazed down at Chihiro.

Chihiro blushed and replied, "Yes he did, but how did you find out?"

"Haku came into my office later that day demanding that he be set free and he even knew his real name...Kohaku. I wonder how he found that out?" Ubaba glared at Chihiro.

"I told him that," Chihiro mumbled.

"Really? I figured as much. The thing is though, the next day he was under the spell and after a week he'd taken over the bathhouse," Ubaba said.

"Oh...," Chihiro said.

"So you'll come?" Ubaba asked.

"Duh much...why wouldn't I?" Chihiro offhandedly said.

"Well...there's a chance the portal between our worlds would close if you go through...," Ubaba trailed off.

"I thought you said I'd be visiting! V-I-S-I-T-I-N-G! That means I can come back!" Chihiro ranted.

"I know, but I'm not really sure if it will close back up...but if it does...we can open it again...it'll just take some time...," Ubaba explained.

"I'll go...but if I can't get back...well I don't know what I'll do," Chihiro said.

"You want to see Haku and save him right?" Ubaba asked.

"Yeah," Chihiro replied.

"Then which is more important to you? Saving Haku or staying here?" Ubaba persisted.

"I don't want my family to worry...," Chihiro stared at the sky.

"I told you even if it closes up you can still get back...it'll just take time," Ubaba said.

"God! I already told you I'd go! So stop bothering me!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"I'll meet you her tomorrow at seven," Ubaba said.

"A.M. or P.M.?" Chihiro asked.

"P.M., I need time to preform the spell," Ubaba replied.

"Alright," Chihiro said turning to go home.

_:Next day:_

_:Sixth period:_

Chihiro is staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. She can't wait for this day to end. The bell rings and she heads for the door only to be stopped by her teacher.

"Chihiro, your mind was wondering in class today. Why were so intent on the day ending? You wouldn't stop staring at the clock," her french teacher said.

"I'm sorry, but my mind was on other things. I'm going to visit my grandma for a while...so I won't be her for some time anyways," Chihiro replied going out the door.

_:In Alana's car:_

"Chihiro, you were more distracted today than your usual...what's wrong?" Alana asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just gonna be visiting my granny for a while," Chihiro replied dazedly.

_:Chihiro's house:_

Chihiro walked downstairs and towards the backdoor carrying a bag that held her treasured possessions and a few necessities.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked coming up behind her.

"To visit Granny Zeniba and Ubaba," Chihiro replied.

A dreamy look appeared on her mother's face and she said, "Have fun."

"I will...and I love you mom...bye!" Chihiro shouted as she left.

_:The Gateway:_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ubaba asked.

"Yes," Chihiro said as she entered the foreboding tunnel.

Unbeknownst to them, Alana silently snuck in after them.

_A.N.: What cha think? Good? Bad? Or Something? Well I guess that's it for now...L8er,_

_K.A.F. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

_A.N.: Hey pplz! Sup? NMH...been havin' writers block...again...so if this chapter sucks...forgive me...tests are coming up...damn them!...so many numbers...:rocks back and forth:...they scare me...oh I've no doubt I'll pass the science...it's the Algebra that's got me worried...And for the pplz who will ask...in the English version of Spirited Away...Rin is called Lin...I'm using Rin...so get over it...Oh I'm just rambling..on with da fic...and thanx for da review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zip! Z-E-R-O!Zero!_

_Chapter 2: The Arrival_

Chihiro looked around in amazement as they walked out of the building. In front of her lay the grassy fields and beautiful blue sky. She smiled to herself as she saw the stream that would turn into a river once night fell.

"It's exactly the same," Chihiro said still gazing upon the majestic fields.

"It seems so doesn't it," Ubaba said.

"Wow," a voice from behind them gasped in awe.

Chihiro and Ubaba quickly turned around to come face-to-face with Alana.

"Alana! What the fuck are you doing here!" Chihiro demanded.

"I followed you," Alana shrugged.

Chihiro looked at Ubaba and whispered, "Is there any way to make her forget?"

"Only if the portal hasn't sealed itself," Ubaba answered.

"I heard that!" Alana piqued up.

"Let's just go," Chihiro muttered accepting Alana's presence.

"Who do you want to see first?" Ubaba asked as they crossed the stream.

"Kamajii...and Rin," Chihiro replied.

"Ok...but who are they?" Alana asked.

"My friends," Chihiro answered.

"That's a lot of help," Alana muttered.

"Chihiro, how do you plan on getting close to Haku?" Ubaba questioned.

"I'm going to change my name and work in the bathhouse," Chihiro explained.

"What's going to be your new name?" Alana asked.

"Mikako," Chihiro replied.

"Child of the new moon? Interesting...," Ubaba said.

"Chihiro? Can I come with you to work at the bathhouse?" Alana asked.

"Sure. What's your new name gonna be?" Chihiro replied.

"Well...," suddenly Alana's eyes lit up, "Yukiko."

"Snow child? Once again...interesting," Ubaba put in.

"What's so interesting about the goddamn names we chose Ubaba!" both girls yelled angrily.

"Nothing," Ubaba replied.

_(A.N.: Do any of you kno what foreshadowing is?...thought not...)_

Chihiro leads them quickly along the path Haku had led her along when she'd stumbled upon this world before. Until they came to the bridge they were not presented with any problems. Night had fallen and spirits were being welcomed into the bathhouse. Chihiro stopped before they walked into clear sight of anyone wanting to see them.

"Chihiro, why'd you stop?" Alana whispered.

"Look," Chihiro pointed at the uppermost window, where a young man was visible, but just barely.

"Smart move Chihiro. But what do we do now?" Ubaba said.

"Is that toad still here?" CHihiro was focused on the gleam in Haku's eyes.

"Yes, he's right there," Ubaba pointed out the toad.

"Call him over," Chihiro took her eyes off Haku for a split second, but when she looked back he had vanished, "We better hurry."

The toad, as if pulled by magic, walked through the wooden gate and into the garden. He noticed Chihiro and opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out.

"Do you promise not to alert the others?" Ubaba asked and the toad nodded.

"Sen. Is that you?" the toad asked.

"Yes, but while I'm here I'm going by Mikako. Got it?" Chihiro said.

"Uh huh...but why are you here? And who's this other human you brought with you?" the toad rapidly fired questions.

"I'm here to take the spell off Haku and restore the bathhouse to its rightful owner. And this is Alana, but call her Yukiko, okay," Chihiro replied hastily.

"Ok, but what do you want me to do?" the toad asked cautiously.

"Go get Rin and tell her to bring two disguises out her pronto," Chihiro said.

"What about Ubaba?" the toad asked.

"She's be to hard to disguise. Now go on," Chihiro answered.

"Ok, I'm on it," the toad replied heading back to the bathhouse.

"Now Ubaba, meet us here at six tomorrow morning," Chihiro said.

"Ok. Where do you want me to stay until then?" Ubaba said in reply.

"Go tell your sister that we'll be visiting for a while...hopefully...but if we're not here by six-thirty then we can't get out. But don't worry about that, I've got that all figured out," Chihiro was once again gazing at the window, although this time there was no one occupying that particular space.

"Ok," Ubaba turned into a large bird and flew off in the direction of Swamp Bottom.

"What will happen if we can't get out by tomorrow morning?" Alana asked.

Just then Rin came running through the gate carrying two flower-covered kimonos and she thrust the purple one into Chihiro's arms and the blue one into Alana's arms.

"There wear those, you idiots," Rin said gasping for air.

"Bossy as usual?" Chihiro asked.

"You bet," Rin grinned and hugged Chihiro, "Who's this?"

"That's Alana, but call her Yukiko," Chihiro said.

"Why?" Rin asked and Chihiro told her a brief explanation, "Oh...yup you're definitely still an idiot."

Chihiro and Alana now wore the kimonos and Chihiro muttered as they walked towards the bridge, "Here goes," and she held her breath until they were at the other side.

"Why'd you do that Chihiro?" Alana quietly asked.

"Do what?" Chihiro asked in reply.

"Hold your breath," Alana replied.

"I did that? Oh...I didn't notice," Chihiro smiled.

_:Five minutes later:_

The girls were slowly walking down the steps to the boiler room. Chihiro, who was at the back of the group, walked even slower than the others, as if examining memories of long past. Soon they reached the entrance to the boiler room. CHihiro grinned as she saw those little sootballs transporting the coal.

"Hey Kamajii," Chihiro said.

The sootballs, of coarse, had started to jump up-and-down and were dropping coal at her feet.

Kamajii turned around suddenly startled, "Is that you Sen?"

"Yes, but my real name's Chihiro. But for purposes best not discussed here, you can call me Mikako. And this is Alana, but call her Yukiko," Chihiro replied.

"Ok," Kamajii replied.

They talked amongst themselves for a while, then Kamajii offered to let them sleep in the boiler room. They hastily agreed.

_:The next morning:_

Chihiro yawned and headed outside, leaving a note telling Alana to follow. She sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air. A had rested on her shoulder and she gasped as she turned around and looked into Haku's cold stare.

_A.N.: I just LOVE cliffys! Ha ha ha! What'll happen next? Read and find out! Dun forget to review! L8er, K.A.F._


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Leiko

_A.N.: Hey pplz! . I'm tired...-.-zzzzz...I just finished one of my tests...and it was a piece of cake! ...but I have another one Thursday...I better study...:studies:...okay I'm done ...Whoop! Whoop! PARTY:other self-shut up:...I told u to leave the pplz alone other self...:too bad:...evil bitch...:Aren't we all: ...oh never mind..._

_Disclaimer: If I have to say..._

_Chapter 3: Meeting Leiko_

"What are you doing here?"Haku said coldly.

"Trying to walk up the stairs, if you'd move that is," Chihiro replied smartly.

_(A.N.: As my dad would say, "Stop being such a smartass!")_

Haku stepped infront of her, blocking her path.

"Move," Chihiro said clearly irritated.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Why? Maybe I work here? Ever thought of that genius?"Chihiro replied.

_(A.N.: I kno she sounds bitchy...but he interrupted her...and when she was leaving to..O.o;;)_

"You don't work here, I'd know," he stated.

"You would? Maybe you forgot...Kohaku," she remarked.

"What? How'd you know my name?" he stuttered.

"You will know when you truly remember," Chihiro shoved him out of the way and headed up the steps, Haku was just standing there dumbfounded.

Later that morning Chihiro sat amongst the flowers that filled the garden. She heard panting and turned to see Alana as she scurried into the garden and ...tripped.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Alana apologized as she got up brushing dirt off her slim figure.

"It's okay, but we only have five minutes to meet up with Ubaba," Chihiro said getting up from her place amongst the roses.

They headed for the bridge and were halfway across when they saw Ubaba being driven off by a young blond girl who was yelling curses in her direction. The girl turned and started to storm back across the bridge when she noticed them standing there.

"What are you two doing out here?" she demanded.

"We were out for a walk, mistress, and were about to head back in," Chihiro replied.

"Finally somebody actually remembered to call me 'mistress' and not 'bitch'. I shall reward you, what are your names?" she asked.

"Mika and Yuki, miss," Chihiro hastily replied before Alana could answer.

"Alright now go on back inside," she ordered.

"Yes mistress," Alana and Chihiro replied bowing and headed back towards the bathhouse.

Once they got to the stairs Alana stopped.

"Why'd you stop Alana?" Chihiro asked.

"I wanted to ask why you changed our chosen names," Alana replied.

"Oh that, you see when you work here they take away your original name and I just figured that's what they'd call us," Chihiro replied simply.

"Okay," Alana said heading down the steps.

They walked into the boiler room to see Rin giving Kamajii and the sootballs their food. Rin and Kamajii noticed them and gave them surprised looks.

"I thought you were leaving," Rin said first.

"So did I, " Kamajii added.

Chihiro explained what had happened and with each word Rin and Kamajii's eyes grew bigger.

"You talked to Leiko...," Rin said in disbelief.

"Who?" Chihiro asked.

"The one you called mistress, she's the one controlling Haku," Kamajii answered.

"WHAT!" Chihiro yelled.

"Yup, and she likes you two...that's what scares me," Rin said.

"But you can use that to your advantage," Kamajii put in.

"True, hey I have a plan!" Chihiro said and then they all huddled into a group and discussed it.

_(A.N.: You'll find out later...)_

:-:-:-:-:-?-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once again Chihiro was in the elevator with Rin, although this time she was accompanied by Alana and they were going to see Haku, not Ubaba. They were heading for the elevator that would take them to Haku's chambers when the toad foreman waked by and noticed Chihiro.

"Sen?" he asked.

"Shh...I'll talk to you later," Chihiro muttered getting in the elevator.

Alana and Chihiro walked into the room where Haku sat doing work.

"What do you want?" he asked not looking up.

"Work," Chihiro replied.

Haku glanced up, " You."

_A.N.: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffy! I'm evil! Well technically I'm the tri m's...if you wanna kno what that is just ask!...and I also finished my science test! YAY!. :grins:...don't forget to review or I won't update!_


	4. Chapter 4: the Meeting

_A.N.: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! But do you kno how much crap they shove into the two last weeks of skool:rocks back and forth muttering something along the lines of ...evil...skool is evil...no more leeches mama...no more leeches mama...: Yeah, Yeah I kno I watch to much Jimmy Neutron..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away...at least not yet...Muhahahahahahaha :coughs:...hahahahaha..._

_Chapter 4: The Meeting_

"You know her?" Leiko asks coming out of the shadows.

"Yes," Haku replies then turns to Chihiro, "I thought you were already under contract."

"I was at one point in time, and I heard recently that Ubaba had been driven out of the bathhouse. So I came back to find out who had taken over, and I find you," Chihiro replied.

"What of it?" Haku replied cooly.

"I'm quite surprised you don't remember me, but then again...you always were an idiot," Chihiro mocked.

"What's your name?" Haku asked sharply.

"She is Mika and her friend is Yuki," Leiko answered for them.

"At least that's what we were called when we were here last," Alana interjected.

"What are your true names?" Haku asked impatiently.

"We can't remember, but why would you care? You're just a self-absorbed bastard who cares nothing of the needs of others," Chihiro glanced up at him, cold anger filled her eyes when she noticed he was smirking.

"Do you know how to work and how skilled your craft?" Leiko asked.

"Many skills...although I'm rather good at cleaning," CHihiro replied.

"Alright, you two will work with Rin," Leiko said smiling.

"Just sign the contract," Haku said giving Leiko a questioning glance.

"Fine," both girls muttered signing their names away.

"You start work tomorrow," Haku stated ushering them to the door.

Haku gave Chihiro a strange look before shutting the door.

_:Later that night:_

Chihiro walked out onto the balcony and let the gentile breeze caress her face as the pale moon shown down upon her. A hand rested upon her shoulder and she turned and gasped in surprise as she saw that it was Haku.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I wanted to ask you about my past," Haku replied.

"And as I told you before, you shall remember when you truly remember," Chihiro prophesied.

"You speak in riddles," Haku said.

"Yeah, just like you did when I was here before," Chihiro smirked, " Now I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

Haku grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "You shall not leave."

_A.N.: Short...I kno..but good! O.O plus I have many stories to update! READ THEM! please?...later...umm...K.A.F...yeah that's it...K.A.F._


	5. Chapter 5: Haku's Jealous?

_A.N.: Well...I kno I haven't updated in FOREVER, but please forgive me...I've been working on other stuff ...including a new Inuyasha fic ...I need to work on the second chapter...I've just posted the first recently...the story's titled _'Love always finds a way'_...but I need positive feedback on it to continue...sorry if this chapter is bad...I'm currently low on creative vibes...in other words I'm very bored and nothing I write seems to be good...summer vacation...it rocks if you have stuff to do...but I haven't even had a chance to go swimming...my dad's going to school and my mom works till like one in the morning...so I sit here...at home...babysitting my brother...being bored...anyways I've ranted enough about how much my life sucks...and to all the people who think Chihiro is majorly OOC...she may be in the first few chapters...but it's just a facade that she puts up to hide how much Haku truly hurt her...being a bitch lets her let out her pent up anger...but anywho... here's your new chapter...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: ...do I have to say?...yes?...well I don't own spirited away...some people would argue that they do...but I'm to bored to care...I'll rant later..._

_Chapter 5: Haku's jealous?_

When he grabbed her, he saw many emotions flash through her honey-brown eyes, they finally settled on anger...intense anger.

Chihiro pulled her hand back and then used it to slap him severely across the face, "How DARE you!"

"You insolent little bastard! Whoever put the notion in your head that you could treat me like that! You are such a fucking moron!" Chihiro then turned sharply on her heel and headed back inside.

"Bitch," Haku muttered under his breath while rubbing the side of his face.

_:inside:_

"What with all the noise?" Rin mumbled groggily as she sat up from a peaceful slumber.

"Yeah...I was sleeping until I heard what sounded like a banshee shrieking curses...," Alana said as she rubbed her eyes.

A fuming Chihiro sat down on the floor amongst the many girls waking up at the racket. She sat there as still as a statue for ten minutes not saying anything to any of the remarks the women made at her. Finally she opened her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Haku was being an bastard...I took care of the problem. Don't be surprised if you see a slap mark on his face tomorrow. This is all I wish to say on the subject...so everyone shut up and go back to sleep," Chihiro said silent anger accompanying each word, with that said she laid down and drifted into a empty slumber.

_:next day:_

Chihiro was outside walking amongst the many varieties of flowers that filled the garden. It was around lunchtime and she seriously needed the break. People had been giving her hostile stares all morning, worst of all...Haku looked at her with disgust. She hadn't meant to be a bitch, it was a habit she had developed over the years. Many perverts roamed her school and wouldn't take no for an answer, so she had learned martial arts and had even perfected it, as well as learned to let no emotion except anger shine through her bitchy exterior. A lone tear ran down her cheek, sadness, a weakness she couldn't afford to show. Surprisingly, a hand reached out and brushed the tear away.

"Why is a pretty girl like you crying?" an unknown voice asked Chihiro.

Chihiro glanced up and met a sapphire gaze. She studied the man before her, he was average in height, very muscular, and had a bronzed tone to his skin, suggesting he spent a lot of time outdoors. His eyes were soft and understanding, much like Haku's had been before she had left

"No reason," she mumbled as she looked away from the, dare she say it, handsome man standing before her.

"Oh," he said getting her point, "My name's Kiyoshi. What's yours?"

"Ch...I mean Mika," she muttered , a blush staining her cheeks faintly.

"Mika? That's a beautiful name. It suits you," Kiyoshi grinned.

"_Oh great, a flirt...he reminds me of Akira back home...," _Chihiro thought as she giggled and smiled at Kiyoshi.

Over behind the bushes sat a Haku who's face was flushed with anger, "_Where does that loser get the idea that he could talk to her? And why the hell was he so mad because of this...?" _many thoughts ran through Haku's head as he watched the happenings in the garden.

_A.N.: Ohhh...:gasps:...Haku jealous...I never thought...:laughs:...what will happen next?...:twilight zone music starts playing:...this chapter actually turned out better than I thought it would...anyway...don't forget to review!_

_L8er,_

_K.A.F._


	6. Chapter 6: The kiss

_A.N.: Supp guys? Well not much here except...SUMMER VACATION IS SOOOO BORING! Am I the only one who thinks this? Yeah Yeah I kno I kno...I've not updated in a LONG time...but I've been working on my quizzes for Quizilla...so u can't say I've been doing nothing...they're SESSHY quizzes...so if there are any Sesshy lovers out there...who want to take mah quizzes...my name is KagomeArianaFlame...yeah no spaces...written just like that! Plus one of the reasons it took me so long to update is that BARELY ANYBODY reviewed:sobs:...and so far I've only gotten three reviews for 'Love Always Finds A Way'...:sobs more:...but the people on quizilla loved my quizzes...so I updated for THEM! They...(unlike some pplz)...appreciate me!...but I felt bad...so here's your next chapter! ENJOY! R&R!_

_Disclaimer:sighs: they're not mine! Never will be...and that sucks...like royally..._

_Chapter 6: The kiss_

:That night:

It was after closing time for the bathhouse, and Chihiro was once again out on the balcony looking at the pale moon and vast array of stars, thinking about how to get _her_ Haku back. Once again a tear ran down her cheek, and once again a hand brushed it away, but when she looked up it was not Kiyoshi, it was...Haku.

"What do you want.._Master _Haku?" Chihiro asked with venom in her voice.

"Just to talk, but you can leave if you like," he replied sitting down beside her.

Chihiro was mildly surprised, "When did he start acting nice again?" she thought to herself.

She resumed looking into the dark abyss known to mortals and immortals alike as night. She sighed and laid back, placing her hands behind her head in a common position. Chihiro was amazed to find that she was still crying, despite all her efforts not to.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she heard Haku ask quietly.

"Yes it is. It's one of my few reminders of home...and the past," Chihiro heard herself reply.

"Your home?" Haku inquired.

"In the mortal realm, it's very beautiful there too. Although it is much nicer here, the sky is clearer, plants more abundant, dragons exist...," Chihiro trailed off.

"This is what people in your world call...fantasy?" Haku asked silently.

"Yes, although it is very real. I may love my home, but this is where I feel I truly belong," she mumbled tears now freely flowing down her cheeks and in an undertone she thought he couldn't hear she added softly, "With you."

Haku's eyes widened as he heard the last part and he managed to say barely above a whisper, "With me?"

It was Chihiro's turn to be shocked, "Y-you heard that?"

"Yes," he replied looking at the girl laying beside him.

Something in Chihiro broke and she started to sob uncontrollably, "You wouldn't understand! You don't even remember me! All because that bitch Leiko has been controlling you!"

"She's been what!" Haku asked his eyes filling with anger.

Chihiro had obviously regained control of herself, "Uh oh...I shouldn't have said that...I definitely shouldn't have said that."

A dazed look suddenly overtook Haku, then he fell down next to Chihiro in a dead faint. Chihiro's eyes widened...and she started to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. So she held him in her arms and started to weep uncontrollably.

Haku was slowly regaining consciousness and realized he was pressed into the chest of a young woman who was crying and holding him tight.

"Ch-Chihiro...I ...can't breathe," he said gasping for air.

She immediately let go and he started to fall down but caught himself just in time. Chihiro was staring at him in amazement.

"Did..you just call me...Chihiro?" she stuttered out, looking bewildered.

"Yes...yes I did," Haku replied and put one hand on her face and looked at her compassionately.

"You remember?" Chihiro asked hope filling her eyes.

"Yes...and I can't believe I could have forgotten...will you forgive me?" he asked the now wide-eyed young woman.

"Of coarse...," she smiled at him.

Haku leaned forward towards the angel before him and their lips met. It was gentile at first, then Haku ran his tongue across her lower lip asking for permission to enter, which she gladly let him. The kiss turned passionate and Haku pulled Chihiro up against him, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. But unbeknownst to the young couple, a pair of malicious eyes watched from the shadows of the roof.

_A.N.: Well hope u liked it! Was it enough for you...? It better have been 'cause I'm tired_ _and I'm going to stop here...if you review...I might update sooner!_


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Lurks in the Shadows

A.N. Yes...I know...I'm an evil author who hasn't updated in ages...but I thank you guys so much for the reviews and ideas...they're what got me to continue this story...

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that if I owned Spirited Away...I would be rich and have no need for posting my work on the internet...

Chapter 7: Evil Lurks in the Shadows

_:The next day:_

Chihiro yawned and sat up, she'd actually had a nice rest that wasn't plagued with nightmares for once. She looked around the room, surprised that no one was the room at this time of day. She shrugged it off and walked over to her bag, which lay resting against the wall, and took out a pair of old blue jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Silence may be golden...but ducktape is silver.'

After slipping into the comfortable outfit, Chihiro headed down to the boiler room to visit Kamajii. (sp?)

While heading down to the boiler room, Chihiro was met with complete and utter chaos. The spirits and workers were all running towards the exit, seemingly scared out of their wits.

Chihiro grabbed hold of one of the workers and asked, "What is going on here? What's wrong?"

"It's Leiko and Kiyoshi ...they're both extremely angry about something...now would you please let me go," the worker begged.

Chihiro automatically let him go and started to wonder out loud, "What could have made them so mad?"

"The answer to that _little girl _is you!" Chihiro heard a furious voice say from behind her.

"Why? Because I took back Haku?" Chihiro taunted.

"That's my reason...but Kiyoshi is utterly furious with Haku...," Leiko replied vehemently.

Realization dawned on Chihiro's face, "Where is Haku?"

"Being hypnotized again...and this time with a much stronger binding spell added...he will never waver in his loyalty to me again!" Leiko replied, knowing it would upset Chihiro.

"You BITCH!" Chihiro screamed and a bright purple light started to surround her features as her control over her power wavered.

"WHAT! I was told that you had no power and that you were just a human!" Leiko yelled in frustration and horror.

"Appearances can be deceiving you little witch! I've had years to summon and learn how to control the power that resides within each and every living creature...and now I shall use it on you!" Chihiro said ominously as she summoned a ball of white light and sent it at Leiko.

Leiko barely managed to dodge the attack and was sent flying into the wall as the one that Chihiro had sent seconds after the first collided into Leiko's lower back.

Leiko's eyes widened as she heard Chihiro say in a determined voice:

"I summon you great spirit

With the power from within.

I require your help

With the task I've set upon.

This evil has deceived

One of the Mother's children.

And now we must

Punish them!"

As she said this a hypnotic blue light started to emanate from the palm of her hand and she said the final words,

"As I will it

So mote it be!"

At this the blue light burst forth into the bathhouse consuming Leiko and all who had helped her with her deception...

The blue light slowly faded...and Chihiro collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

_A.N. I'll have another out soon...it's just I figured you wanted some sort of update...and for now this is all I have time to write...I'll try to get more out soon..._


	8. Chapter 8: Memory Loss

A.N. Sorry it's taken so long, but my muse is mad at me right now. So I'm gonna try to write a good chapter, but I warn you it might suck. Oh yeah...to the person who asked if I was pagan, I'm not but my best friend is a Wiccan. You learn stuff around people, and thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away...

Chapter 8: Memory Loss

Chihiro's eyes opened slowly, and she took in her surroundings, and said, "Where am I?"

She sat up and looked around again, "Mom? Dad?"

Rin walked into the room to check on her and noticed she was awake, "Thank the gods you're awake! You've been asleep for a week, we were really worried."

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked.

"Stop playing around Chihiro...you know very well who I am," Rin replied as she sat down next to the bed.

Chihiro just stared at her, "How do you know my name?"

Rin realized what had happened, "HAKU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"

"Who's Haku?" Chihiro asked, "And why am I here?"

Haku rushed into the room a worried look on his face and saw that she was awake, "She's awake?"

"Well duh, genius, but she doesn't remember anything!" Rin replied to him.

Haku turned back to Chihiro, "How old are you?"

Chihiro rose an eyebrow, "I'm ten years old and now not only am I upset about the fact that my parents and me are moving next week, but also by the fact that I've woken up in a strange place surrounded by people I don't know."

"Why did the gods have to curse me now?" Haku said frustratedly.

"How did they curse you? I'm the one who's lost and has probably been kidnaped," Chihiro said and moved to get out of the bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Rin asked.

"She'll have to remember on her own," Haku replied and added, "Go inform Ubaba."

Rin nodded and left the room.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Chihiro asked, now standing up and heading to the door.

"No, plus you don't have anywhere to go anyway," Haku replied with a weary sigh.

"I'll just call my parents," Chihiro smirked, thinking she'd found a loophole.

"We don't have any phones connected to the Human World," Haku said as if it were obvious.

"Human world? If we're not in the human world, where are we?" Chihiro asked as if he were crazy, which she probably thought he was.

"The Spirit World and if you don't believe me," Haku added because a skeptical look had stolen over Chihiro's face, "Go look around the Bathhouse."

(A.N.: Sorry I can't remember the proper name for it...it begins with an 'A' though...-sigh-...)

"Bathhouse? I think I will," Chihiro responded and left the room.

Haku just sighed and leaned against the edge of the bed and looked out the window.

(A.N.: I feel like describing something...so I'm going to describe what he sees when he looks out the window...yay...by the way this doesn't have a point...as far as I know...)

:Outside the window:

A soft rain was falling over the outside world, the people eating at the restaurants in the streets were watching the people who were stuck in the rain with little interest and most had a look of boredom on their faces. The wind picked up and the windows in the Bathhouse shook for a moment before the wind settled back down to a breeze. Raindrops seemed to dance to the never-ending song of the world around them as they slid down the windows and through the skies.

:End of the pretty description:

:To where Chihiro is:

Chihiro is rushing through the Bathhouse, and each time she turns a corner she becomes even more surprised.

(A.N. yes...I know I'm getting annoying...but the words in italics are thoughts...m'kay? M'kay)

_This place _is _a Bathhouse and every time I enter a different room the people and spirits...yes my dear unbelieving mind...spirits...greet me as if we're good friends and I feel like I have no choice but to play along so I wave and smile in recognition to each one, occasionally murmuring a greeting before I leave. Yes I know I sound crazy, even to myself, but why am I here in this _Spirit World_? I'm just a human. Why take me from my family? I don't even know why I'm going through this with myself...I'm obviously just dreaming...maybe if I give myself a good pinch...:pinches self mentally and physically:..._

"Ouch," Chihiro rubbed her arm.

_Okay...maybe not...so I'm either actually in a place where spirits exist...or I'm crazy? Wait till Mom and Dad here this one...Oh god I'm talking with myself! I must be crazy...:mentally slaps self: ...yup definitely...:argues the fact that she's not crazy with herself: ...and now I'm arguing with myself...that's just great..._

A.N. I hope you liked it...I worked really hard on this...and even though it's not as long as I was hoping, it turned out a lot better than I thought...by the way...if you haven't noticed...I'm fond of reviews...and helpful ideas that sometimes come in those reviews...

: Libby-chan :


	9. Chapter 9: A Memory Resurfaces

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update...but it's you people's fault...I only got three new reviews...it bothered me that so many people read this yet so few review...so of well...I worked on my Broken Wings story and HP rants during that time..but alas my muse will only help me so much...hope you like this chapter and please review...I would really appreciate it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. (sorry that wasn't more creative...)

Chapter 9: A Memory Resurfaces

"She doesn't remember anything?" Yubaba asked to confirm what Rin had said.

"Nothing at all," Rin replied for the twentieth time.

Yubaba sighed, "Haku is correct, she will have to remember on her own."

"But I want to help," Rin complained.

"She has to remember on her own or great peril will befall her," Yubaba said.

"How do you know this?" Rin asked.

"I'm a witch..." Yubaba said as it was completely obvious.

Chihiro was still wandering through the bathhouse with a nervous look on her face when Rin walked up to her.

"Umm...Chihiro?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Chihiro grumbled out irritably, still mentally debating if she had went nuts and just didn't realize it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rin finally replied.

Chihiro's stomach grumbled in response.

"I take that as a yes, follow me," Rin grinned and headed towards one of the elevators.

"Why should I follow you? I don't even know you," Chihiro glared at Rin.

"Whatever, but unless you follow me, that stomach of yours is going to get pretty empty," Rin replied with a shrug.

"Wait!" Chihiro ran to catch up with her, "I'll trust you, but only because I'm starved."

"Well...it's a start," Rin said with a sigh and opened the door to the kitchens, "Eat what you want...you have full privileges."

Chihiro stared at the food with distrust for a moment, before her stomach growled and she started gathering up a plate.

**:That night:**

Chihiro walked around the gardens that lay just beyond the Aburaya. The night-blooming roses left her in awe as she watched one of them unfurl.

"_There's nothing like this back home...And yes I've finally accepted that this place is indeed the Spirit World...and yes I may be insane...but I no longer care...this place seems so familiar, but I just can't figure out from where..."_ Chihiro thought as she continued walking.

Soft footsteps sounded behind her, but she was to deep in her own thoughts to notice.

A pathway made itself clear to her, so she entered without really paying attention. White, pink, and many other colored flowers surrounded her on every side. Once again the feeling that she had been here before struck her.

An opening at the end of the pathway came into view, and as she exited through it she found herself standing before a..._pigpen_?

She collapsed to her knees, holding her head in her hands. A memory of pigs and her crying came back to her, a memory of a young boy helping her..giving her back her name. Tears spilled down her cheeks, _"Why am I remembering these things!"_

The weight of a hand fell on her shoulder, so she looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes...the same eyes that had been in her memory. It was the guy who had been there when she'd woken up earlier.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" the young man asked, offering his hand to help her up.

She gladly grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet, "I...I think so."

There was an unearthly silence for a moment, then Chihiro asked, "Is your name Haku?"

Hope glimmered in the young man's eyes, "Yes it is."

"Then maybe you can tell me what is happening to me," Chihiro averted her eyes to the ground.

"No I can't...you have to remember on your own Chihiro," Haku replied softly.

"Okay, then maybe you can make sense of the memory I just got back," Chihiro looked up again.

"Maybe," was Haku's only answer.

"Well...a memory of pigs...me crying...and you giving me my name back...it sort of just popped into my mind," Chihiro said quickly.

"Is that all you remember?" Haku asked.

"Yes..." Chihiro replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Chihiro...the answers to the questions that come with that memory are the ones you need to find on your own," Haku looked sympathetically at her, "If it's any help...you helped me find my name the last time you were here."

A dazed look came over Chihiro's face, the look of a memory resurfacing.

"_I hope I didn't give her any information I shouldn't have,"_ Haku thought worriedly.

"Kohaku," the name whispered from her lips before she feinted into Haku's arms.

A.N. Umm...I just came up with this off the top of my head...I hope it was good...even if it wasn't that long...my mind is really drawing a blank on this story...so I don't know how long it will be until I update again...I'm really sorry about that...maybe that evil muse of mine will stop being mad at me...or maybe somebody will help me out a little..:hint hint:...well I g2g for now...Review please!

:Libby-chan:


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

**A.N.:glares at everyone except her ONE reviewer: if you guys like this story you better tell me because I'm getting really ticked..and losing any motivation I had at all to even bother continuing this!**

**Disclaimer: Own not do I Spirited Away**

**Chapter 10: Part 1**

Haku stared at Chihiro as she lay in the hospital ward again; right after she had fainted, her temperature had sky rocketed. His face held a look of worry and you could tell he was suffering from exhaustion, but he wouldn't leave her side.

"Never again," he vowed under his breath as he gazed at his sleeping angel.

Zeniba rushed in, "How is she doing?"

"Badly, she's hardly stable. When did you get here?" Haku replied.

"A short while ago, I'd come to ask you and Chihiro to help me with a problem, but that's out of the question now," Zeniba replied as she sat next to the girl and cast a spell that would significantly lower her fever.

"What sort of problem?" Haku asked again, tiredness pouring out of his very being.

"Well...we'll discuss that later dear," Zeniba replied quicky.

This piqued Haku's interest, "Zeniba.."

"Oh fine," Zeniba grumbled, "It's..."

**A.N.: HA! That's where I leave you...blame the writers block and yourselves...hope you like my lovely cliffy! **

**:Libby-chan:**


	11. Chapter 10: part 2

**A.N. yayness for reviews...boo-ness for evil writers block...bah...**

**Disclaimer: idon'townspiritedaway**

**Chapter 10: pt 2**

"_Oh fine," Zeniba grumbled, "It's..."_

"...that those imbeciles we call head spirits are planning on permanently closing all the spirit gates to the human world, and the only way they'll stop is if it is proven that they are necessary."

Yubaba chose this moment to enter the room, "Sister, I told you that they don't need to get involved with this."

"Who else do you propose can do it?" Zeniba asked, "These two are the only ones I can think of that might have an effect on the head spirits decision."

"You may be right, but there are serious dangers in doing this," Yubaba turned to Haku, "Are you two up for it?"

Chihiro had sat up in the middle of the chat and was leaning against Haku's shoulder, the weariness from her sickness still showing on her pale face.

"Once she's better we'll go," Haku replied grimly, knowing exactly the danger Yubaba was referring to, "Do either of you know why she came down with that fever?"

Zeniba nodded, "It's part of the remembrance process."

Chihiro blinked dazedly, then a glint of mischief sparkled in eyes, "Did I give you guys hell without my memories?"

Haku, Zeniba, and Yubaba stared at her; none of them had expected her memories to all be back so soon.

Rin had been standing at the door for the past few minutes and chose to reply to Chihiro's question, "Yes you did you little twerp! You scared us half to death!"

"I'm sorry, when I used that spell I burned up a lot of energy; the major side effect is that I lose my memory for a while," Chihiro explained, "I'm sorry I worried you all."

"It's okay," Haku sighed in relief and hugged her, "It's just good to have you back."

Chihiro smiled and hugged him back, "Now what's this I hear about an quest that will stop some spirits from closing the gates to the human world?"

Yubaba and Zeniba went further into detail about the problem for a while.

(A.N.: I'm too lazy to write it all out...use your imagination)

_**A.N. Blah...man my writing sucks...this story stopped giving me good ideas a long time ago...damned writer's block...I might actually start another one..but I'd really like to finish this one first..:sigh:...sorry for the shortness...review and I'll send you virtual cookies..or cupcakes..maybe even muffins!**_

_**:Libby-chan:**_


End file.
